The Angel of Darkness
by Lily Tsukino
Summary: A girl witha terrible past becomes a ruler of a world full of hate. What will happen when she gets another chance at life? And meets others with terrible pasts? May become R later due to language and violence
1. Default Chapter

The Angel of Darkness  
By: Lily Tsukino  
  
~Prologue~  
  
  
She walked the dark halls of the kingdom with an emotionless look upon her face. It seemed to appear that she was in thought, and indeed she was. Just then a man wearing all black with silver armor appeared. "Your Majesty, I have gotten word that there is an intruder in the kingdom. What shall we do?"   
  
She looked up and smiled a devious smile, "find him and make sure he burns." The man just bowed and replied with a simple, "as you wish," then left just like he came. The look of unhappiness filled within her, but as soon as it rose, it was overcome with darkness and hate. The evil smirk once again appeared on her face as she continued walking along the halls. She soon reached the door that led to the once beautiful gardens but now it had all burned along with everything else in the world she was in that was filled with evil, hate, and darkness.   
  
She looked around knowing that she wasn't alone. She sensed another presence near her. She looked around but saw no one. The darkness inside her grew as her appearance began to change. Her eyes became black and her smirk changed to an evil glare. But the part that was the most intriguing was that her eyes looked as if there were flames floating within the darkness of her soul. "Who is there? I order you to show yourself!" She looked around her anger increasing every second that passed by.   
  
A laugh echoed as she spun around to where it had originated from. A mysterious figure stood next to a tree that was burned black. She squinted, and tried to make out his features but it wasn't any use. "The cloak you have on, suits you well," She said, her glare being replaced by a smirk. She shifted to right and crossed her arms. "It hides you well, but enough with this small talk. Why are you here and what do you want?"   
  
The figure took a couple of steps forward and it seemed to appear that he too had a smirk upon his face. "It's not what I want, but what interests you." She began to get impatient with his smart-allic remarks, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?! I don't want any of you bullshit, just answer my questions or else I'll kill you right now!" As her anger grew, little flames began to appear in her left hand and began to combine into one larger flame.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk, now there's no need to become violent. I'm only here to help you." stated the figure as he backed up. The girl growled with his remark. "I know who you are. And I want to help you," he stopped only a few feet from the burned tree.  
  
A duplicitous smile appeared on her face, "And just how well do you know me?"   
  
The figure just responded with a simple, "I know that you are Memiko, Angel of Darkness. Ruler of the underworld. Trapped within the bitter hate and despair of your soul. Your friends turned on you and you lost everything and everyone you ever cared for. And you now live here, ruling over everyone, never showing any emotions except hate and darkness."   
She stumbled backwards a couple of steps in order to regain her balance. "H-ho-how did you know that? No one knows that?! Who are you?!" The figure began to laugh. His laugh sent chills throughout her entire body. "I'm not here to hurt you, but only to offer you another chance."  
  
"Another chance?" whispered Memiko. The figured nodded then vanished out of sight. "Another chance to live the way you wish you could. I'll come for your answer in a couple of days. Make it wisely fore it will never happen again." His voiced floated across her mind, but just as he left so did the voice. Memiko shook her head, "Another chance?" She took a long pause, "HA! Yea sure." she said sarcastically. She made her way back to the door and went inside with no more then a mumble. "What a jackass. Wait til I find him. He'll burn for all eternity." With that she slammed the door shut and headed for her room.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+  
Well that's it for the prologue, I thought of letting my evil side out for a while. So tell me what ya think and if you like it I'll write more!! Ja NE!! 


	2. Pets and Dreams

The Angel of Darkness   
Chapter 1: Pets and Dreams  
by: Lily Tsukino  
  
Disclaimer: I know i don't own Gundam Wing so don't sue me. But everyone else are my own characters based on my friends so if you use them without permission I WILL FIND YOU AND KILL YOU!! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well anyways I hope you like chapter 1. Please read and Review!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Memiko tossed and turned in her bed during the night. The mysterious figure's words ran through her mind. She awoke with a jolt and was breathing very heavily. She got out of her bed. Her black sheets were tangled around her so she had to untangle herself to get up. She went to her window.   
  
Darkness. That is what was only to be seen. Small fires lighted the streets surrounding the kingdom. She left her room in search of something she could burn to ease her stress.   
  
"Your majesty?" A voice pierced the darkness of the empty halls. Memiko turned to see who it was, hoping it was the figure. But it was instead Daiju; her minion of evil. Daiju wasn't any ordinary minion. He wasn't short like the others and he could strike fear into anyone that he looks at. Many fear him as other minions wish they were him. But he was Memiko's only friend in her world of pure hate. He had helped her from the beginning and watches over her like a protective older brother.   
  
"Daiju?! What are you doing here?" The fallen angel replied to her surprise that she wasn't the only one up. "I was filling young children's heads with nightmares. Why are you here? Did you burn your room again?" He smirked and ducked quickly as a ball of fire whirled towards his head. "I felt like burning something, and no I did not burn my room so stop trying to be a smartass. You suck at it." Memiko pushed past him and continued her walk but before she did she sent him another ball of flames. This time he didn't see it and it burned through his metal armor and black cloak.  
  
Memiko went outside to the stone walkway. She looked at the 3 moons that lit up the night sky with and erie shade of crimson red. Her long brown hair glowed in the light while the red tips appeared darker than usual. Memiko sensed another presence, thinking it was Daiju again she turned around fireball in hand. When she saw no one, she began to wonder. But her concentration was broke as a soft meow came from the bushes.  
  
The angel sighed "Baka neko." She bent down, "Suku come here." A black furry head popped out of the bushes meowed and then walked over to its owner. Suku was a black cat but had red fur on it's paws, ears and the tip of it's tail. But this cat was no ordinary cat. When it feels that it's owner is in danger it will change into a demon cat where it is 5 times its normal size and is a lot more dangerous.   
  
Memiko picked up her furry companion and headed back inside. Suku sniffed the air and hissed at a stone pillar. The Angel of Darkness turned and her blue-purple eyes shifted to black. Her eyes hardened on the spot where Suku was looking at. The figure had just smirked and faded into the darkness. "Kuso! Come back here!" Memiko launched a arrow made of fire at the figure, but it was too late. The figure had already disappeared. When Memiko's eyes changed back to normal she picked Suku back up and walked towards the door.   
  
  
Much to her disliking the door was locked. "Damn you Daiju! I'm gonna get you for this!" She mumbled to herself. The Angel of Darkness closed her eyes and then a pair of black wings shot from her back. Black feathers floated to the ground as she flew to her window holding Suku tight in her arms.  
  
Meanwhile Duo was with Hiiro and the others on a mission to destroy yet another base of Oz. By the end of the mission, Duo had a huge cut on his right arm. He winced from pain as some blood fell to the ground. He had gotten stabbed when he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. If it wasn't for Hiiro, Duo would have been killed instead of stabbed in the right arm. Wufei, Quatre and Trowa only had damages to their Gundams.   
  
Duo sat on the table as the doctors cleaned up his arm. "God damnit that hurt!" Duo cursed when they had put Alcohol Peroxide on the cut. After they had finished wrapping it up, Duo left the room to go find Hiiro. Hiiro was sitting on the couch watching his girlfriend draw. His face was emotionless as usual. His girlfriend was Selena, a blue haired, green-eyed girl, who was extremely hyper. Who knows why Hiiro can put up with her. Probably because she is nice but if you piss her off you're as good as dead, but no one pisses her off except Wufei and Relena.  
  
Selena looked up and the new figure in the room. "Hey Duo. How's the arm?" Duo just smiled, "It's fine. Nothing new." Duo walked over and plopped into a chair. " What are you drawing now? Another bunny?" Selena threw her shoe at him which bonked Duo in the head. "Iie Baka! I'm drawing a cat."   
  
"A Cat?" Questioned Quatre as he walked into the room with Trowa. Quatre looked over Selena's shoulder at the drawing while Trowa got a water bottle from the fridge. "Yea a cat. I don't know why I'm drawing it. I had a dream about it last night." Selena said in her usual cheery tone. "What a waste of life. Damn onnas." Wufei snorted as he adjusted his position in the chair.   
  
Selena despises Wufei, especially when he criticizes her drawings. "What was that Wu-man?!"  
Wufei got annoyed at being called Wu-man. "Damn onna! I am not Wu-man!" Selena just decided to piss him off some more, "Sure you aren't Wu-man." She stood up and stood infront of Hiiro. "Come on Hiiro-chan, I want to go to the park." When Hiiro didn't move, Selena grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. Hiiro was emotionless as usual.  
  
Duo had gotten up and went to wear Selena was drawing to take a look at her "cat". "This is odd...I've never seen a cat with red and black fur. Especially that color red." Duo stated, then shrugged and walked out of the room. He decided to catch a few Z's while Deathscythe was being restored.  
  
~~Duo's Dream~~  
  
Duo walked around in an unfamiliar place. It smelt of fire and everyone looked at each other with such hatred. "What is this place?" Duo said as he continued looking around. Out of the corner of his eye he saw some quick movement. He turned around to be in shock when he recognized the movement was the cat that Selena had drawn earlier. The cat was just like the one in the picture, right down to the tip of red on its tail.   
  
The cat sat on the ground and meowed loudly as if it was calling for its mother. Duo began to approach the cat but was stopped in his tracks when a girl landed on the ground infront of the cat. Duo stared at the girl wondering how she could fly. "Whoah! She has black wings!" Duo thought to himself. He was going to ask the girl for her name and directions when he felt a cold chill run up his spine.   
  
Duo turned to see a man in black and silver amor glaring at him. "There is no way this guy can be human." Duo thought. Just then the man smirked and disappeared behind a corner. Duo turned his attention back to the girl and the cat only to notice that she was walking away.   
  
"Wait!" Duo called after her. She stopped and turned around with a jolt to see who dared to scream at her. She glared at Duo then began walking towards a crowd of what looked like to be humans, only smaller and some disfigured. Duo was shocked by the girl's beauty but a little bit frightened at the way she looked at him. Duo watched as she carried the cat im her arms and walked to the crowd of unhuman-like people. He was shocked when they moved out of her way and bowed.   
  
"She must be of some importance." Duo said to himself. Just then a mysterious figure appeared next to him. "Pretty little thing, isn't she, but a bit of a temper." Duo turned to look at the person but realized they were hidden by a cloak. "Watch out for flying fire-arrows Duo."   
  
~End Dream~  
  
Duo awoke in a snap and found himself sweating like mad. "What the hell was that?" Duo said then went into the bathroom to take a shower.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well that's the end of chapter 1. If I get a lot of reviews I'll write another chapter. Arigato for reading!!! Ja Ne!! 


End file.
